


Poisoned Tattoo

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Death, Gen, Minor Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Revenge, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Daphne gets revenge on Draco for breaking her baby sister's heart, but it doesn't quite go to plan.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3
Collections: Harry Potter ABCs of Death: A Halloween Fest, Keep Calm Its Writing Bingo





	Poisoned Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> I think I want to expand on this one day, but I definitely have too much on my plate just now... Let me know what you think, especially of the first person POV!
> 
> Prompts used-
> 
> ABCs of Death: Tattoos
> 
> Keep Calm It's Writing Bingo: First Person POV

"Is this a good idea?" Astoria's whining voice cut through my thoughts like a sharp knife, distracting me from the potion that I was trying to brew for a brief moment. I didn't have time for brief moments, however. I couldn't risk messing this potion up, not if I wanted my plan to go smoothly and boy, did I need it to go smoothly. My only mistake so far was telling my baby sister.

"Yes, of course, it is," I told her simply. It was my idea so it  _ had  _ to be a good one, that was the way that it had always worked.

Astoria fell silently but I knew that she was watching me as I worked. I wish I could say that I worked in a blind fury, but I was calm and collected as I finished the potion. Vengeance was my endgame and I think that was what kept me from completely blowing up.

I wasn't emotionless - I had cried over what that  _ snake _ had done to my sister. I had cried with her and cried for her, but now it was time to get revenge. No-one hurt my baby sister, no matter how great they thought themselves to be, and he did think himself to be pretty amazing.

"It's ready," I told Astoria as I stood up and stretched. I didn't know how long I had been sat there for, hunched over a cauldron, but the dull ache in my back told me that it had been a while.

"What are you going to do now…?" Astoria asked. I could hear the hesitation in her voice and I saw her eyes flickering between myself and the vials I had set out to fill up.

"Pans and I are taking Draco out," I explained, knowing that the person I had once called a friend didn't suspect a single thing. He had no idea what was coming his way.

I didn't fully understand what I was doing either.

**

"Daff, this place looks dodgy," Draco muttered as I pushed the door to the tattoo parlour open.

"I've been here plenty of times." I reassured him. It was one of my frequent haunts in Diagon Alley, but this was going to be my last visit. I just didn't know that at the time.

Draco gave a short nod before he followed me inside. Pansy had ducked out of our night out, or she chickened out, telling me that she wanted no part in my evil plan. I couldn't believe that she had actually used the word 'evil' but looking back it was certainly the most fitting.

I went first, just so that Draco wouldn't think that I had any ulterior motives for getting him in the chair, and added a small butterfly to the growing collection on my ribs. The blond man watched in awe as I watched my new tattoo come to life.

When it was Draco's turn he was rather nervous but took his seat anyway. I had already given Raine the potion to mix with her inks and Draco was completely unaware as she drew the rose onto his upper arm. He flinched a few times and I couldn't help but be entertained by this. His pain was like music to my ears.

**

It had been two weeks since Draco had gotten his tattoo and he was still completely oblivious to its effects. Pansy had become convinced that either I or Raine hadn't gone through with the plan, but I just knew that it was more of a slow burn than something that would happen instantly. That was the plan after all. He didn't deserve a quick flash of pain - no, it needed to be something I could draw out and enjoy.

And the best way to do that was to remain friends with Draco so that I could see it all play out. I didn't see much of Astoria, but that made sense. She couldn't bring herself to be around Draco and I definitely wasn't going to force her to be in his presence when he had broken her heart into several million pieces so easily.

The effects weren't obvious, but that was the point. He wasn't meant to know what was happening to him, but I sort of want to know if he ever had an inkling, especially now I know what I know.

Magical tattoos are different from muggle ones, which I have since learned. Muggle ones are like their pictures, stationary and quite honestly boring, whereas magical ones can move and may have other properties. For example, the heart I have on my shoulder changes colour depending on my mood. It was my first tattoo at seventeen years old and I had thought that was the best idea since sliced bread.

Draco's tattoo was different. Every time he felt truly happy, another petal was meant to drop off of his rose. As we sat there under the trees at the end of my garden, I could see the rose poking out from under his sleeve, minus several petals.

Had he really been happy that many times? That thought alone riled me up to no end. How could he be happy about what he had done? Unless he was still with that Granger bitch, and she was the reason that he was happy.

**

"There's something wrong with Draco." It sounded wrong to hear Granger call Draco by his first name, but then it also felt wrong to have her there in my house in the first place. We had never and would never be friends.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I set my cup down, nodding to the family house-elf Hillsy to thank and dismiss her. There were many things wrong with Draco in my opinion so I needed the mudblood to be a little more specific.

"He's sick." Granger clarified, her eyes flickering to her shoes for a moment before she met my gaze again. "His - um - his arm is black. I've never seen anything like this before."

I stopped myself from asking which arm, deciding that that might be a little too obvious, but the tattoo wasn't meant to have turned his arm any colour - nor was it meant to make him sick either. Sure, the potion was set to give him chest pains when last petals fell off, but surely he hadn't reached  _ that _ point yet?

"Has he seen a healer?" I asked, deciding to play it cool, though I think Granger suspected that I was behind Draco's pain. She wouldn't have been here for any other reason, after all.

"He's with a healer now." She told me, her eyes fixing on mine. It made me feel as if she could see right through my calm demeanour to the panic that lay underneath, though unless she had learned leglimency was impossible.

"Can I see him?" I asked, knowing that was probably the next expected question if I was to continue my innocence charade, but I also genuinely wanted to see him. I wanted to know if the cause of his pain was the tattoo or if this was merely a coincidence.

"I...yes. I need you to go to him. His parents have shut me out."

I blinked rapidly as it dawned on me that the real reason that she had come here was that she wasn't allowed to see him. His parents wouldn't be at all happy that she was a mudblood. It hadn't occurred to me before that moment that she might genuinely need my help.

"Okay." I agreed, knowing that this was perfect. I could see him and find out what exactly was wrong with him, see if I could figure out where my potion had gone wrong and if there was a way to perhaps reverse it. I had meant to hurt him, after all, not to put him in the hospital.

**

I hate hospitals with a burning passion and that's something that I had forgotten until I was standing there in Draco's hospital room. He was generally a pale person, to begin with, but now he practically blended in with the white sheets. All except for his arm which was as black as coal. His tattoo was no longer visible and I knew that I was completely out of luck. This was no coincidence.

I didn't dare let on that I knew anything as his parents sat beside his bed and the healers worked away on him. Part of me wondered if I should fess up that I was the cause and maybe even tell them about the potion that I had had Raine inject into Draco's skin, but I couldn't seem to find the words as I stood there.

A small voice that I'm not a hundred percent proud of said that Draco deserved this, but he wasn't even conscious. The pain that he was feeling now wasn't even something that I could enjoy because I couldn't gauge how much pain he was actually in. Did that make me a monster?

I leaned against a cold, sterile wall as I realised that yes, it did. Especially when the healers took Draco's father aside. I tried to eavesdrop on what was being said, but all I could manage was to watch the healer as he shook his head and Draco's father's face fell.

I knew that this had gone too far, but as my eyes flickered back to where Draco lay on the bed taking laboured breaths, I still couldn't do it. I knew that any one of these breaths could be his last breath, but all I could think about was how much he had hurt my sister.

I watched until Draco's chest stopped rising up and down and I watched for a while longer than that. I had never watched someone die before, let alone killed someone before. I didn't know how I expected to feel, but this wasn't it. This was something new. Whether that was a good or bad new, I didn't know.


End file.
